Shinjiro
"This isn't my gig, somebody else is calling the shots!" "Give me a name." "Shinjiro! His name is Shinjiro!" - Payne to The Hero in Red Steel 2 Shinjiro is the main antagonist in Red Steel 2. A former member of the Kusagari clan, he later left the clan, taking the secrets of the Kusagari with him. He allies himself with the Jackals and the Katakara clan. Shinjiro and the allies wipe out the clan, leaving the Main protagonist the last member of the Kusagari. He then becomes the leader of the Ninja clan, but keeps his Kusagari combat style, using dark versions of the Kusagari powers. In Red Steel 2 After the Hero kills Payne, he goes to the Kusagari temple and confronts Shinjiro. They fight, and Hero defeats him, breaking Shinjiro's Katana. It's revealed that Shinjiro is trying to forge Katanas using the secrets of the Kusagari, such as the katana. Shinjiro is about to be struck down by the Kusagari, but is saved at the last moment by a ninja. Shinjiro then flees town on a train, and the Hero pursues him. Shinjiro escapes by blowing up all the train cars except his own, and think the Hero dead. He then proceeds to the mine where the Kusagari buried the meteorite used to create the Kusagari katanas underground after it was discovered, needing to forge weapons of this metal for his army. When he discovers Hero is alive and on his trail, he hires Okaji to kill him. He then threatens Songan, telling him to kill the Hero if he beats Okaji. Though the Hero is only knocked unconcious, Songan still uses the diversion to his advantage and manages to kidnap Jian and Tamiko, forcing each of them to help Shinjiro reforge his own blade. Shinjiro holds Tamiko hostage in an attempt to force the Hero to hand over his own Katana. Hero slides it across the ground near Shinjiro, appearing to have given up, but Tamiko uses it to escape, and Shinjiro shoots her in a gun fight, and flees while ninjas hold off the Hero and Judd. After the Hero kills Okaji, he confronts Shinjiro and beats him in a second Katana duel. Shinjiro tells the Hero that he has not won, and that other clans will come for his Katana. The Hero, knowing this to be true, thrusts the sword into Shinjiro's chest and snaps it in half. Shinjiro is killed almost instantly as the Hero throws the remaining piece of the broken Sora Katana off a nearby cliff. Abilities Shinjiro is as strong as Hero, maybe nimbler. He seems to seems to possess both Hero's skill with a Katana, as well as experience with guns. He appears to be able to do the Dragon Kusagari Power as well, along with the Eagle and later on in the game he also learns the Bear which appears to be infused whit the dark energy of shinjiros new Katana. He appears to be as nimble as one of his ninjas, being able to jump in the air and do smashing strong attacks, and quick, speedy attacks to dodge when Hero tries to use his gun or when charging up for a Kusagari power. When he uses these powers, he usually follows up with his gun, forcing Hero to block even while in midair. Category:Antagonist